Benutzer:Silberflug
Përshëndetje Datei:Tumblr_mj3g5yD1H11r2320uo1_250.gif Das Spiel Also Leute, wir spielen ein Spiel. Die Regeln sind Folgende: Ihr schreibt ein Adjektiv hier hin in diesen Absatz, wo ihr denkt das es zu mir passt. Dann macht ihr dahinter die vier Tilde: ~ und fertig. Also dann ich bin gespannt( Bitte nur ernst gemeinte Adjektive) PS: Da dies nun schon mehrere nach gemacht haben, bitte ich euch das nicht zu tun. Das ist eine Idee und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht das das nach gemacht wird. Vielen Dank ich hoffe ihr seit nicht böse auf mich. Vielen Dank eure Silber *cool und süß Captain Knust (Diskussion) 12:38, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) *offen ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 18:03, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) *freundlich 19:57, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) *ehrlich Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 19:59, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) *lustig xD (Karotzenkönigbauch xD) 19:39, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) *genauso verrückt 'wie ich :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 19:57, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Fresh Krähenstern (Diskussion) 17:23, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *super nett ^^ Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 17:56, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *lieb und gabelig c: Wildsturm (Diskussion) 18:35, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *schlau und verrückt :3 13:27, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Freundlich und schlau :3 WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 11:52, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Wunderschönnettliebeinesehrsehrnettefreundin(hoffeduvzmir <3) 12:16, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Hilfsbereit, sehr nett, fröhlich,witzig Eichhornschweif:) (Diskussion) 18:36, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Eine witzige, aber auch sehr verrückte Hobbyfriseuse Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 16:37, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Eine teils witzige, teils ernste Silber und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, der Große Sprung in der Schüssel :P 15:35, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Du bist sehr fröhlich, verrückt, offen und ehrlich. ^^ Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 16:07, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Freundlich, adrett, nett, lieb, sympathisch, coolu, silbern, glitzernd. :-P [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris]] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 12:42, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) *Sehr, sehr nett, freundlich, cool, hilfsbereit und natürlich die Beste im Namen-Erfinden! xD Schneeflügel (Diskussion) 17:42, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) *Diktatorisch, witzig und verrückt, du weißt? Flammpfote Profil Disku 15:47, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) *bescheuert/durchgeknallt aber lieb :D und man kann mega Spaß mit dir haben <3 (aber dafür gibt's kein Verb :o egal xD) 15:51, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) thumb Diese Userin ist so treu wie Löwenherz. Diese Userin ist manchmal so empfindlich wie Eichhornschweif]. Diese Userin verzeiht so schnell wie Feuerstern. Diese Userin ist so sarkastisch wie Mausefell. Diese Userin kann so bissig wie Heideschweif. Diese Userin versucht so fair wie Nebelfuß sein. Diese Userin sagt, was sie denkt wie Ampferschweif. Diese Userin kann so überzeugend wie Sandsturm. Diese Userin folgt anderen nur, wenn sie auch von ihnen überzeugt ist, wie Federschweif. Diese Userin hat ihren eigenen Glauben wie Mottenflügel. Diese Userin ist so loyal wie Farnpelz. Diese Userin ist so mutig wie Silberfluss. Diese Userin kann so schnell eifersüchtig sein wie Lichtherz. Diese Userin kann so gut in den Wahnsinn treiben wie Rußherz. Dies sind meine Berufe im Chat. Keiner darf sie auch ausüben. (Und am wichtigsten KEINER DARF PFANNEN AUCH NUR BENUTZEN) :*Priesterin :*Barfrau :*Pfannenassasine :*Leiterin der Psychatrie :*Richterin *25.6.14 Trage niemals deine Unterhose auf dem Kopf während du Erdbeereis isst und Justin Biber Songs hörst *26.6.14 Beim Kutsche fahren IMMER anschnallen *27.6.14 NIEMALS Mr Spex Werbung gucken *28.6.14 Banker können kochen. *29.6.14 Baue kein Haus aus Erdbeereis in der Wüste *30.6.14 Achte immer darauf das das Bügeleisen aus ist, wenn du in einem Iglu wohnst *1.7.14 passt auf das euer Schiff richtig herum schwimmt *2.7.14 Wenn ihr Aladin guckt, lasst euch nicht von dem Schneemobil verwirren *3.7.14 Zieh auf Sommerfesten keine Winterjacke an es sei denn du wohnst in einer Polar Region *4.7.14 Pferde haben keinen Rückwärtsgang, reite also nicht mit ihnen in eine Sachgasse *5.7.14 Ein Schneemobil ist NICHT für die Wüste gedacht *6.7.14 Im TV gibt es sehr verstörende Dinge *7.7.14 Spiele niemals in einer Schneekugel Geige, Tuba ist okay *8.7.14 Zerstört niemals Silbers Weltbild *9.7.14 http://cdn.jolie.de/bilder/eighties-make-up-louis-vuitton-400x500-328189.jpg niemand sollte so eine Frisur tragen *10.7.14 Man kann keine Häuser auf dem Wasser bauen. *11.7.14 Mario ist der einzige der heute noch richtig um seine Prinzessin kämpft *12.7.14 Cuck Norris hat schon bis Unendlich gezählt, zwei Mal *13.7.14 Chuck Norris ist schon seit 70 Jahren tot, der Tod hat sich nur nicht getraut es ihm zu sagen *14.7.14 Wenn sterben, dann im Jesus Style *15.7.14 Gusseiserne Bratpfannen helfen immer! *16.7.14 Sind Zweifel am Start, hab ‘nen Ausweg parat *17.7.14 Haltet euch den Rücken frei *18.7.14 Doppelt hält besser *19.7.14 Küchentücher parat haben *20.7.14 Vorsicht auf dem Klo *21.7.14 Such dir einen knallharten Partner *22.7.12 Mit folgenden Dingen kriegst du ein Schiff aus einer Flasche und wieder in original Größe: eine Armbrust, ein Stundenglas, drei Ziegen, einer von euch muss Tropetespielen lernen und einer muss mit den Händen wedeln *23.7.14 Ein Sohn des Poseidon kann unter Wasser atmen *24.7.14 Missionare sind weder auf der einen noch auf der anderen Seite bei einer Meuterei, die dürfen das *25.7.14 Im Hafen von Manhatten sollte man nicht schwimmen gehen# *26.7.14 Bratpfannen sind ein Allheilmittel für schlechtes benehmen *27.7.14 Wahrheit ist besser als Lügen *28.7.14 I love Ampferschweif *29.7.14 ein Bikini aus Gold ist nicht gut 26. KW 2014 nehmt niemals einen Autoreifen mit, wenn ihr euch als Sultan verkleidet 27. KW 2014 Macht niemals eine Wattwanderung in der Antarktis. 28. KW 2014 wenn der Weihnachtsmann Ostereier bringt, dann haben der Osterhase und er Schichten getauscht 29. KW 2014 niemals in Schottland besoffen, wenn du im besitz einer Kuh bist (Zitat von Mondfrost 30. KW 2014 Denk niemals das echte leben ist GTA (Ziatat von Reißzahn) (KW=Kalenderwoche) *Juni 2014 versuche niemals in einem Kleid des 18. JH in eine Burg des 18.JH einzubrechen *Juli 2014 Manche Menschen sind wie Sterne. Sie können leuchten und strahlen noch Jahre nach ihrem Verlöschen *Fachhochschulreife (Quelle: Banker) *Senk ju for träveling wis Deut- sche bahn (Quelle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXjhszy2f9w9 ) (Zilla, Snoopy und ich am 25.6.14) Snoopy-Doo: Ich bin ein echtes Wunder. Insofern. Silberflug: ich bin auch ein wunder Snoopy-Doo: Ich aber ein größeres. :P Silberflug: ne ich kann unlogischer denken als ihr alle ZillaFan89: Das stimmt. XD (Cyanide3 und ich am 1.7.14) Silberflug: ich bin sowieso dafür das die deuschen Basketballer die Fußball WM gewinnen Cyanide3: Basketballer die Fußball WM -> szene: hä wieso darf ich den ball net in die hand nehmen? wie strafe beim handspiel? (Zilla, Krähe, Jeff und ich am 4.10.14) Silberflug: ich rede nie wieder mit dir! 8:39 ZillaFan89: @Krähe Uiii. :D Ich schau demnächst vorbei! :D 8:39 Krähenstern: schon wieder? o: 8:39 The real Jeffery Woods: eiskalt xD @gandalf xDDD Also Leute ich mache euch jetzt Siggnaturen :) ich werde das noch üben müssen und hoffe deshalb das ihr dabei zu mir kommt. Ich werde das hinkriegen!!! Dazu muss ich wissen: Name: Farbe/n des Namens: Schrifftart des Namens: Spruch: Farbe des Spruchs: Schrifftart des Spruchs: Ich würde mich freuen :) Hier mal etwas für Warrior Cats Fans Normale Menschen sagen: "Oh mein Gott!" Warrior Cats - Fans sagen: "Heiliger SternenClan!" Silberflug: Würde zu Si rennen und schreien: "Heiliger SternenClan!... ist passiert OMG!" Normale Menschen: Gehen zum Psychater und erzählen dem ihre Gefühle Warrior Cats - Fans: Wissen, dass der SternenClan über sie wacht Silberflug: Findet es besser mit sich mit Lichtfeder ein Zimmer in der Psychatrie zu teilen, wüsste aber das der SternenClan über sie wacht. Normale Menschen sagen: "Halt die Klappe oder ich werds sagen gehen!" Warrior Cats - Fans sagen: "Halt die Klappe oder Tigerstern kommt und holt dich!" Silberflug: Eindeutig:2.Möglichkeit, aber nur zu ... z.b. Lucyleinchenmeinerobinhoodverrücktemausi Normale Menschen sagen: "Schei*ße!" Warrior Cats - Fans sagen: "Fuchsdung! / Mäusedreck!" Silberflug: Würde Pustekuchen sagen. Und hat ihren Bruder nicht vergessen. xD Normale Menschen: Wenn sie gejagt werden, rufen sie "Hilfe!" Warrior Cats - Fans: Wenn sie gejagt werden, rufen sie: "Tüpfelblatt, was soll ich tun?" Silberflug: Würde zu Sternchen rennen und nach Rußpelz ruffen. Normale Menschen denken: Schwarze Katzen bedeuten Pech. Warrior Cats - Fans denken: Oh, wow, da ist Rabenpfote! / Distelpfote! Silberflug: Würde sagen "Oh hey Five" Normale Menschen: Sehen einen Stock mit Kerben und ignorieren ihn. Warrior Cats - Fans: Sehen einen Stock mit Kerben und denken: Der ist von Häherpfote! Silberflug würde Häherpfote suchen gehen und würde Snow anrufen. Normale Menschen: Sehen eine Höhle und ignorieren sie. Warrior Cats - Fans: Sehen eine Höhle und schauen nach Fallendes Blatt. Silberflug: Würde nach Fallendes Blatt und Distelblatt schauen, und Cloudi bescheid sagen. Normale Menschen: Laufen mit dem oben erwähnten Stock zum nächsten Fluss / See und werfen ihn da rein. Warrior Cats - Fans: Laufen mit dem oben erwähnten Stock in den Wald, um einen der vier Clans zu finden. Silberflug: Geht mit Fichen und dem Stock um See und findet die Clans. Normale Menschen: Gehen zum Arzt. Warrior Cats - Fans: Fragen nach Rußpelz / Gelbzahn / Tüpfelblatt / Blattsee Silberflug: Geht mit Giraffe zu Mottenflügel. Normale Menschen: Sehen eine schwarze Katze und schreien: Nein, jetzt verfolgt michd as Pech für sieben Jahre! Warrior Cats - Fans: Sehen eine schwarze Katze und rufen: "Hi, Rabenpfote!" Silberflug: Redet mit Rabenpfote und Soma über Percy Jackson oder so. Normale Menschen: Sehen eine Katze und laufen weiter/ streicheln ihr kurz über den Kopf. Warrior Cats - Fans: Bauen zu der Katze vertrauen auf, überlegen welche es von den Warrior Cats sein könnte und taufen sie mit dem Namen. Silberflug: Geht mit Alice zu der Katze, gibt ihr den Namen Ampferschweif und tauscht mit ihr Handynummern aus.(Dies beruht auf der Tatsache, das es Ampferschweif ist!!!) Normale Menschen: Nutzen jede Gelegenheit um sich über Warrior Cats - Fans lächerlich zu machen. Warrior Cats - Fans: Ignorieren sie und es ist ihnen egal. Silberflug: Würde sich mit Hellseher darüber kaputt lachen. Normale Menschen: Ignorieren das und klicken weiter. Warrior Cats - Fans: Kopieren das und stellen es überall rein. Silberflug: Liest es sich mit ihrer Schwester das alles durch und lacht sich nochmal schlapp. 2014-03-20 17.59.08.jpg 18:07, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Simaus.jpg Engel.png heldinen.jpg Pferdebysilber.jpg Tele.png Datei:Vampir.jpg Datei:IMG-20140129-WA0000.jpg Datei:Profil_814591391029450.jpg Wollt ihr auch so ein? Dann gebt mir ein Thema oder die Bilder die ihr rein haben wollt und ich mache euch eins. Schreibt mir dazu auf meine Disk :) Schuls.jpg Datei:Delena.jpg Datei:0001_lustig.jpg Datei:L&T.png ---- Datei:Tiger_bey_silber--.PNG Datei:By_silberfl..png Warrior Cats: http://www.myfanfiction.de/texte/warrior-cats/mondstrahl-s-schicksal.268427.html Rubinrot: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52da903000036cba27318423/1/Hochzeits-Glocken Merlin: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52a1ac7f00036cba133eefec/1/Merlin-Kann-Boeses-Gut-sein- Harry Potter: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5293638200036cba3b60964b/1/Silverwolfs Warrior Cats (von Pilzkralle und mir): http://www.myfanfiction.de/texte/warrior-cats/kreaturen-der-nacht.275608.html '' '' Zu gehörigkeit: Donner Clan (zu Feuersterns Zeit) Namen: Junges:Silberjunges Schüler:Silberpfote Kriegerin: Silberflug Heilerschülerin: Silberflug Heilerin: Silberflug Familie: Mutter: Lichtherz Vater: Wolkenschweif Schwester: Weißflug, Braunflug Ausbildung: Mentoren: Graustreif, Feuerstern, Blattsee Schüler: Häherfeder Aussehen:Silberflug ist eine hübsche, schlanke in allen Tönen von schwarz bis Silber getigerte Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen. Ihre Augen sind von silber Farbenen Sprenkeln durchzogen. Sie ist am ganzen Körper getigert und nicht mal an einer stelle so groß wie ein Blatt ist nur eine Farbe zusehen. Hier sind kurze Sätze zu den jeweilien usern und ihren Spitznamen von mir und eventuell für mich. (Hier sind nur die User mit Spitznamen die nur ich benutze aufgelistet die ich noch nicht gefragt habe/ die nicht wollten auf meine Freundeliste stehen die ich aber als solche ansehe) Flyy (von Si) Flugzeug (von Five) Flying Duchmann (von Rohr) Fly (von allen) Silber (von allen) Flug (von allen) Silver (von allen) Sibble (von Linchen) Silberle oder Silberflu (von Fichen) Silbi (von Schaf) Ding (von Zero) Silbe (von Myste) Silberjunges (von Soma) Flyiii (von erdii) thumb|Sammy Mein Kater heißt Sammy.Er ist schwarz und hatt weiße Pfoten, Bauch, Brust, und gefleckte Nase. Er hat gelbgrüne Augen und schläft gern. Ich gebe ihm manchmal Warrior Cats Namen wie Schwarzpelz, Fleckennase oder Weißfuß. Tigerstern(Verräter, er hat es nicht verdient ein guter Krieger zu sein und Brombeerkralles Vater zu sein) Dunkelstreif (Verräter) Geißel (Tigerkralle hätte ihn umbringen solle, es wären so viele a Leben geblieben) Knochen (Er hat Weißpelz umgebracht) Aschenpelz (ab Staffel 2) Scharfkralle (er ist zu selbstbewusst) Habichtfrost (ist ein Verräter) Graustreif x Silberfluss Feuerstern x Sandsturm Krähenfeder x Blattsee Borkenpelz x Rauchfell Birkenfall x Weißflug Ampferschweif x Farnpelz Das sind Memos an mich damit ich das nicht vergesse: 1.Apfel bekommt zu Geburtstag einen Baum von mir * * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat?cb=1611&cb=6178 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4lJdnRhyMs * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitragsz%C3%A4hler * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWcxNiuWa_Y * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:37738#129 * http://de.teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Wolf_Wiki * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:%C3%9CberschriftA * http://de.shapehunter-rpg-und-geschichten.wikia.com/wiki/Shapehunter_Wikihttps * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07tr_8tboYM * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Kategorie:Benutzer